Epilogue to The Big Con
by nanateacher99
Summary: The first time I saw this episode it bothered be that Garrison didn't take Chief to task for giving Wheeler his blade and I found it still bothered me when I saw it again decades later (Has it really been that long?). So, here is what I think that little confrontation my have sounded like. This is just for fun and I how you enjoy.


Episode 1: The Big Con

A Private Debriefing with Chief

Now that they were back at the estate Garrison's tight grip on his anger over Chief's part in the late and unlamented Wheeler's failed attempt at mutiny slipped away.

Almost shouting he said, "Before I decide what to do with you I want to know why?"

All that betrayed how Chief felt was a slight frown. "Why what"?

Garrison stared at him. "Why did you give Wheeler your knife? Were you trying to get him to do your dirty work for you?"

That got him Garrison thought. Show me who you are.

Chief said through gritted teeth, "I don't need anyone to …" he stopped and turned his head away from Garrison.

Almost Garrison thought, "You don't need anyone to do your dirty work. Then why did you give him your knife?"

Chief took a deep breath. It was clear that he was struggling to find the right words.

Finally, in a controlled voice he said, "You weren't doing anything!"

Garrison snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The tension seemed to roll off Chief. "Wheeler was going over the edge. He was ready to blow and you weren't doing anything to stop him. Each time he pushed you, you let him get away with it. He saw you as weak. The only thing you had on him was the parole. He was scared – he reeked of it. You needed to shut him down or he was going to get us all killed."

Garrison said, "So you decided it was time to make me _shut him down_?"

Chief shrugged, "Better sooner than later."

Garrison, relaxing a little, said, "You were sure I could take him?"

Chief back to his stoic self said, "I knew if he had the blade you had to do something."

Garrison nodded to himself realizing he should have, as Chief said, shut Wheeler down every time he had opened his mouth. Wheeler hadn't been just another con; he had proven himself to be a dangerous psychopath almost from the beginning.

Chief was right Wheeler had almost ruined the mission and gotten them killed. All the anger he had held against Chief disappeared as his anger at himself for his stupidity in dealing with Wheeler increased.

Garrison asked calmly, "What about the others? Casino?"

Chief was surprised at the question and almost smiled. "Casino ain't crazy, stupid or gonna panic. Neither is Actor or Goniff."

Garrison nodded and asked, "You're sure about that?"

Chief said, "Didn't need to give them my blade."

Now the big question, "And you?"

Chief said, "You tell me."

Garrison realized that Chief was daring him to see the real man standing in front of him. So he gave his appraisal, "You aren't crazy although why you're not after what you've been through is beyond me. You may pretend to be stupid or you just let people assume you are but you are far from it. And if you ever find something to panic over and run be sure that the guy that's passing you will be me."

Chief bowed his head and a half smile crept up to his mouth and then out of no where he asked, "Warden, that knife throw…That _was_ a lucky throw?"

Garrison studied the man, "I know how to use a knife. You've seen me during training."

Chief just keep looking at him. Garrison conceded and said, "I knew I'd hit something."

This time the truth was answered with a rare smile from Chief. Then the smile faded and he held out his hands in front of him. Surprised Garrison realized Chief was serious, he expected to be handcuffed and sent back to prison for what he had done.

Garrison frowned and asked, "You'd go back without a fight. Just like that."

Chief sighed, "Long way back to Attica, Warden."

Garrison shook his head and motioned for Chief to drop his hands, "No, Chief you were right about Wheeler. Go get something to eat and tell the others we'll be debriefing in an hour."

Chief nodded and turned to go out the door when Garrison said, "Next time, just tell me."

Chief looked back at him and asked, "You'd listen?"

Garrison said, "I'll listen but I make the final decision. Got that?"

Chief nodded and walked out the door.


End file.
